Sorrowful Gold
by Captaincrunchjosh
Summary: In an alternate point in history the late king GilbertII of England has died. His second oldest son takes the throne, while his oldest is to be the protector of the remaining royal family. I'll finish if you guys want more


Josh Long

October 24, 2013

Sorrowful Gold

Our story this time takes place in London, England. The year is 1888, and it's a dark and dreadful night. A lovely woman stands on the corner of a dark and lonely street just waiting for some cheating husband, tired worker, or lonely gentlemen to stop and buy her "Services." She saw a few people go by every now and then, but it was getting late and she was worried about getting mugged or worse. While she waited, she thought about her situation. She didn't like her job, but it was all she could do right now. She was wealthy enough to go to a big school, and didn't have the connections to find a good job. She has slept with countless men, hell some of them work for the king. That got her thinking. _The King. _She laughed a bit thinking about him. _Our king. The man, the boy, who took his brother's place on the throne. The boy is only 15, and yet he took the throne when the king passed away. _Nobody really liked the new king. Most of the people thought he was too young and inexperienced. Then she started to think about the king's older brother prince Jacob, or former prince. She was pondering how he must feel about his situation. Apollo S. Black. The 1st son of King Gilbert II. Who has been forced to serve his brother as his bodyguard. He has been given the job to protect the numerous children, and mistresses his father left behind. She thought harder about the king's big brother. _Last I heard he stopped another assassination attempt of his brother. _She paused for a moment. _That's one hell of a big brother..._Suddenly her train of thought was cut off when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned to see no one the there. "Must be my lack of sleep getting to me." She said with relief. When she turned around, her eyes met beautiful ones the color of the mixture of blue and gray. She froze in fear of the sudden appearance of the mystery person. The figure was wearing a long black cloak, and black leather gloves. The figure gave a devilish smile as white as snow, and brought up a gloved finger, telling the girl to shush. Next she felt a sudden sharp, burning pain in her stomach. She looked down to find a knife sticking out of her abdomen. She collapsed to the dirty street concrete and watched as her murder approached. She noticed from the build that it was a man, but couldn't quite make out the face. They were wearing a top hat, and a rather fancy looking suit under the cloak. The one thing that stood out to her were his eyes. As her breathing slowed and her vision started to go black she looked at his eyes, his beautiful eyes.

"Jack the Ripper strikes again! Read all about it!" could be heard as every newspaper in the city advertised their big scoop. "The ripper eh?" The boy said. "Yes he's the murderer who's been killing people all over London." The man answered. "Well you wouldn't let him harm me would you?" The young boy pleaded. "Of course not little brother." The man assured the boy. "Hey that's YOUR HIGHNESS to you." The boy corrected somewhat embarrassed. "Sorry your highness." The older brother apologized. The boy was sitting in a stagecoach wearing golden robes and a small crown. The boy was only 15, and yet he is a king. The boy had messy blonde hair and emerald eyes. He was shorter than the average fifteen-year-old. His name was Henry II of England. The man sitting next to him was his eighteen-year-old brother, and also his bodyguard. The young bodyguard was average height, and had messy medium length dirty blonde hair. His eyes were the color of the deep blue with a mixture of gray. He was slim and muscular, and dressed in dark blue and black. He wore a coat similar to a pea coat with golden trim on it, matching pants, white gloves, and a pair of black boots. His outfit was complete with a silver and golden white sword he wore at his left side. This man was not only the youngest person to ever become the royal family's guardian, but also the illegitimate son of King Gilbert II. This man's name was Apollo S. Black. Across from the two teenage boys sat two of their sisters. The older one was seventeen, and had long blonde hair with eyes like her younger brother. She wore a red dress that was trimmed with gold. Her name was Lucy of England. The younger and adorable one looked like her sister, she had long blonde hair, green eyes, and a pretty red dress. Her name was Michelle of England, and she was ten years old. She was pouting because Henry took the seat next to Apollo. "Henry move your kingly butt over! I want to sit next to MY Big Big Brother! His job is to protect all of his brothers sisters, not just you, so quit hogging him!" She yelled. Apollo just sighed and looked at his brother. "Do you mind your highness?" He asked in a polite tone. Henry reluctantly agreed and switched places with Michelle who immediately clung to Apollo's arm. "We're almost back to the palace." Apollo informed everyone. They rode for about five more minutes discussing dinner plans, and what to do later. When they arrived at the palace Michelle jumped out of the Stagecoach with enough energy to outrun a horse. They all made their way inside and waited till it was time to eat lunch, then joined everyone at the table, everyone except for Apollo. Jacob could not eat with everyone since he was not really counted as part of the royal family. He just stood by Henry making sure no idiot tried to kill him while he was eating. After the servants brought out the main course, they were joined by their other siblings. Two little kids came running in yelling. These were Alphonse and Elizabeth. They both had brown hair and hazel eyes, they looked like their mother, King Gilbert II's late mistress. They both ran by Henry and hugged Apollo's legs. "My my you two have gotten taller since the last time I saw you. Alphonse you're growing to be big and strong like Henry..." Apollo was interrupted by Henry's snickering. "Oh come on Apollo. We both know he wants to be like you." he said in spiteful tone. Everyone sat down to the table and ate. Apollo stood next to Henry, and cooks brought out more food. "So Apollo... I heard you stopped another bad guy from hurting Henry!" Michelle said enthusiastically. The older teenager smiled at his little sister and said, "Of course I wouldn't let anyone hurt my little brother, or any of you." Henry slightly blushed at this and started eating his food to hide it. "I know you wouldn't let anything happen to me Lord Sunshine." Lucy teased. She called him sunshine because he was named after the the Greek god Apollo, the god of the sun. He twitched in irritation at her comment, but decided to just deal with her mockery. Henry stood up and looked at his older brother. "Apollo... Do you remember father's will." Apollo pondered the thought for a moment, then told him he forgot about it. "Well we were going to read it later this evening, but it's gone missing." Henry informed him. His brother looked confused for a moment, "Why would anyone steal a will?" he asked. "That's what I want to know, and why dad's." Henry replied. Two men wearing all black approached Apollo, and whispered something to him. These men were England's governmental assassins used to take out terrorists, or foreign leaders causing turmoil or uprising in a Country. Apollo was in charge of this group, as well as England's second army. It was made up of Irish, and Greeks. These men weren't too fond of the crown, however they loved their general; and saw Apollo as their only leader. After the two mysterious men said what they wanted to, they left and let the children go back to eating. "What was that all about?" Henry asked annoyed at the disruption of his meal. "Nothing you need concern yourself with your highness. Just more boring military business." Apollo replied. "Apollo... what was it father sent you and the soldiers to do in that deserty place a few years ago?" Michelle asked. Lucy looked at Apollo worried about what he might say. She was the only one who knew exactly what Apollo did a few years ago. "Well..." Apollo began. "Yeah Apollo what were you sent to do?" Henry asked curiously. Apollo gave Lucy a look that told her to change the topic of the conversation. "Why don't we all go do something. Lord Sunshine is boring anyway." Lucy said nervous. Everyone agreed and they made their way out to the gardens behind the palace.

Chapter 2.

_2 Years ago_

The city was in ruins. Dead littered the streets, fires raged, and people cried out. The hot desert sun beat down on the city. Soldiers in Blue Uniforms ran through the streets killing everyone. Outside the city was the main camp of the soldiers wearing blue. These men were of England's second army, and they were sent to calm down the rebelling people of the city. Tents littered the outskirts of the city all full of soldiers waiting to be sent in. "Colonel Black! Colonel Black! I have a message from General Steel!" A soldier yelled frantically running into the tent. Apollo stood up form the bed he was sitting on, and took the piece of paper in the boy's hands. Apollo is sixteen and a colonel in England's second army. He's tired and hasn't seen his family in months. He is wearing a standard blue uniform with a colonel pin on his collar. As he read the paper, his expression became more and more angered. He crumpled up the paper, and walked out of the tent. In the middle of the camp stood King Gilbert giving the soldiers some "motivation". The king stood on a small hill in the middle, and began to speak. "Men of the second army! We are here to help these people, and restore order! Yet they fire their weapons at us, and protest us. So we have no choice but to show our authority. Remember they fired the first shot!" And with that all the soldiers started cheering. Apollo just got irritated. He watched as soldiers came out of the city covered in dirt and blood. They all had those same eyes, the sad ones with bags under them. They all had the eyes of a killer. Groups of soldiers entered the city including Apollo's. Him and twenty of his men ran down the streets. When they reached the main street they split up, Apollo went off on his own and his men split into groups of four. They ran through the streets killing everyone. Civilians tried to run away, or fight back but were put down with ease. One of the groups chased a bunch of civilians down an alley way trapping them. They beat on the walls, and cried out. They tried to climb the wall or get to cover. The soldiers raised there rifles and fired, painting the walls with innocent blood. The soldiers then moved on to the next street. Apollo walked into what used to be a bakery, and found a kid no more than two years younger than him pointing a pistol at him. Behind the boy was a woman hugging a girl about the same age as the boy. "Get out murderer!" the boy yelled at Apollo. "Calm down. I'm just here to hel..." Apollo was cut off by a gun shot ringing out. Behind Apollo stood a soldier who's gun had smoke coming off the barrel. Apollo watched as red began to cover the boy's shirt. The boy collapsed. The woman screamed and squeezed her daughter tightly. The soldier then fired two more shots. The bakery became silent. Apollo turned toward the soldier with a look of utter horror and rage. "Don't worry sir I had your back." the soldier said casually. Suddenly another boy came running out from a room in the back holding a knife. He had tears in his eyes and was cursing Apollo. The boy looked to be younger than the first, so Apollo assumed it was the boy's younger brother. He slashed the air near and around Apollo barely missing him. Apollo took out his pistol and pointed it at the boy. "Stop I'm only here to help!" He pleaded, but the boy just kept attacking. Apollo instinctively shot. The boy fell to the sand and rubble covered floor. Apollo looked shocked and terrified. His whole body was trembling. He looked horrified. Apollo ran out of the bakery and down main street. He passed groups of his men executing civilians. He heard them scream out for God or their king to save them. Apollo stopped when he ran into general Steel. The old general had short gray hair and a full beard, as well as a large scar on the side of his face. He noticed the look on Apollo's face and sighed. "Congratulations Colonel Black you're a cold blooded killer." He meant it half jokingly, but noticed Apollo wasn't taking it that way. He was shaking with rage and sorrow. "I can't do this Sir... I can't murder people for wanting to protect their family! My father says we're here to bring order, but that's just some bull sh..." Apollo was cut off by General Steel's fist striking his face. The old man had always been like a grandfather to him, so getting hit by him hurt more than if it were any other General. "Get a hold of yourself Colonel! This is war. What did you expect!?" The General was lecturing him but not as a fellow soldier, as the kid he thought he had to set straight. Apollo stood up furious, and began to yell at the general. "So this is what I get huh? I'm just a dog of the military?! Told what to do and who to kill well you ca..." He was cut short once again by the General's fist. "Apollo you're doing this for your family. For Lucy and Michelle. For Henry. And to prove yourself to your father!" The General was furious with him now. Apollo stood up angrier then the first time. "For my family?! How does murdering people and taking away THEIR family help mine?! You think we're doing good? You really are a blind old man." He said furious with the old man. "What was that boy?! Remember who you're talking to!" The general was yelling so loud it was gaining the attention of other soldiers. "We are here because his majesty the King, YOUR father, commanded us to be here. If he told us to kill everyone, then we do it!" The general yelled. "How can you say that?! We're only doing this because he told us to? Then what separates a soldier and his commanders from a dog and it's master?!" Apollo was practically screaming at the general in rage. "You mind your tongue! You may be the king's son, but I'm not afraid to discipline you ask if you were my own!" The general was still yelling but he got even angrier as he spoke. "So you say you're a dog, then I'll treat you like one! Get back in there! Listen to your masters when they give you a command!" As he finished his lecture the old general hit Apollo one last time. The last one was to make sure Apollo got the point and was acting normal again. Apollo stood up with his eyes cold and sorrowful. He had a solemn look of defeat on his face. He picked up a gun off the ground and started walking back toward the heart of the city. As he turned away Apollo muttered to himself coldly, "You'd better keep this dog on a tight leash." And with that he went off to do the only thing he could do now... Kill.

Apollo came out of the city hours later, his uniform covered in blood, not a drop of it his own. He was sent in there to save lives but in the end took many more than he could count and saved only one, his. He was walking back into the camp when he bumped into his friend. "Hey Apollo long time no see!" The man said jokingly. The man was tall with short black hair, and dressed in the same uniform. He too had the same look as every other soldier who comes out of the city. "Hey Sam. How are you?" Apollo greeted him with a hint of sorrow in his voice. Sam gave him a smile, "Can't complain." He lied. "And your wife?" Apollo asked. "She's fine Apollo. She misses you and so does Molly." Sam stated. Apollo put on a smile "Ah. I almost forgot how is the little tike?" he asked. "She's fine. Apollo..." Sam got quiet. He took one look at his friend and knew that you were damned the second you got to the god forsaken city. "So you too huh?" Sam asked. Apollo just nodded. "You too have the eyes of a killer." Sam stated sorrowfully. "Sam? Why are we really here?" Apollo asked. "For the same reasons all wars are fought...for gold." Sam stated with a sad tone in his voice.


End file.
